


Metonic

by AnonCCZ



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCCZ/pseuds/AnonCCZ





	

After being defeated by Sonic, Eggman has escaped on his ship. Sonic, however, got stuck on Eggman's base. He needed to find a exit fast, since the whole place was going to explode.  
 Sonic's friends were a bit distant from the base, they have noticed Eggman has escaped but Sonic keeps inside the place. They were coming to help him, when they saw everything explode and turns into smoke.  
"Sonic!" Tails screamed  
When they arrived at the place and the smoke was gone, nothing left.  
 "It can't be, Sonic can't be dead! we have to search him!" Tais said. Knuckles agreed and then they started searching for Sonic everywere.  
For days they searched for Sonic, but found nothing.

                                                                                                                -

"Metal Sonic, come here! I have a mission for you" Eggman said  
When Metal Sonic came, Eggman finished "Go search the Chaos Emeralds. You don't have to worry about Sonic anymore, he's dead."  
Metal Sonic stayed reactionless. "Sonic... was dead?" he thought.  
After a pause, Eggman has screamed "What are you waiting for!?"  
And then Metal went, still thinkin on what Eggman said him.  
Metal couldn't believe it was truth, it couldn't be truth, he decided to search for Sonic's friends to know what was happening. Although he was unable to speak, maybe he could listen something.  
When he saw them, he aproximated carefully, avoiding to be seen. He noticed they were sad, crying, and heard them lamenting Sonic's death.  
"So it was truth... Sonic is really dead..." he thought  
 He flyed away, almost directionless and ignoring the mission that Eggman gave him. He couldn't stop thinkin on whats happened  
"If Sonic is dead, then now i'm the only Sonic..."  
But, did Metal really wanted it?  
While he was flying, he saw on the distant horizon a city with spotlights, it made him remember the times he have raced against Sonic. Although many of those memories are really not good, he realized he would never have the chance to race against Sonic anymore.  
Metal couldn't understand what was happening with him. For some reason, Sonic's death makes him feel lonely, he felt something was missing.  
At this point, Metal realized: Sonic was irreplaceable.

After flying during hours, without know where to go, he stopped on a distant desert island.  
He sat on the sand, and started rethinkin on everything he have done his whole life.

After some time, he turned his head the other side of the island, and saw something on the sand, moving like if it was crawling and then adjusted his optics to zoom to see what was it. And then he got shocked by what he saw: It was Sonic!  
"Sonic!? So... he is not dead!" Metal thought, he couldn't avoid being happy with that, and then he went toward him.

Sonic was on the sand, and his leg was broken. He saw two red ovals very distant, and couldn't see exactly what was it, but he noticed it was coming toward him, he was worried about what it could be. When it was closer, the realization terrified him  
"No... No! What is Metal Sonic doing here?"  
Sonic was horrified, he wasn't in condition of fighting. If Metal wanted to kill him, he would. Sonic needed a plan.

When Metal got close to Sonic, Sonic said him:  
"If you kill me here, no one will know it, and it will not prove you're superior to me, and nothing!"  
Maybe Sonic could convince him to not kill him this way, Sonic tried to look confiant, although he was very scared.

Metal tried explaining him, but only made robotic noises. Metal then started thinking in other way of explaining it, and got a idea. He went to the ground, and used his fingers to write on the sand.  
Sonic looked, and Metal wrote "I want to help you"  
Sonic got surprised and asked "What? Why?"  
Then Metal wrote "there's no time to explain"  
Metal saw Sonic was injuried, then he knew he needed to help him the most fast possible. He could explain it later. He gently took Sonic, taking care to not hurt him and carried him.  
Sonic was still worried, but was surprised of whats happened.  
Metal then took Sonic to his friends.  
They were shocked to see Metal carrying Sonic, but even more to see Sonic was alive.  
"Sonic! You're alive!" Tails screamed  
"Whats happened?" Knuckles asked

Sonic explained  
"I scape the base just before it explodes, however the explosion threw me to a distant island and broke my leg. But Metal found me"

"Why did Metal help you?"

Sonic paused for a moment, looked at Metal and said "...I don't know"

They took Sonic to a hospital to treat his broken leg.  
Sonic leave the hospital with his leg plastered.  
And then said to Metal "Now that you help me, you can't back to Eggman, and i think you don't have a place to stay, would you like to go to my house?"  
Sonic's friends seemed to be a bit worried and said "Sonic, have you sure you should trust him so much?"  
"He saved me, I want to return the favor somehow. Come on Metal! Let's go" Sonic said, smiling  
Metal hesitated and then agreed. Since Sonic's leg was plastered, Metal decided that the optimal way would be to carry him to his house.  
During the time Sonic needed to keep with the plaster on his leg, Metal has help Sonic to move and to do his basic stuff. They became very close.

                                                                                                                -

Finally Sonic has removed the plaster, and his leg was fine again, he can back running!  
Sonic looked to Metal and asked with a smile  
"Metal, would you like to run with me?"

Metal made a gesture saying yes. And then they started running.

Metal couldn't describe how good it was. Not much time ago he thought he would never have a chance of runnig against Sonic, and now he was running together with him. Now he didn't wanted to be faster than him, he just wanted to be with him.

After a lot of time running, they ended up on a beach, and lay down on the sand, looking to the stars.  
"How ironic, don't you think? Not much time ago, we were worst enemies and now we're here, lying down on the sand, looking to the sky" Sonic said, happily.  
Sonic was really enjoying all the time he spent with Metal  
Metal wanted to tell something, and since he couldn't speak, he wrote on the sand  
"Sonic, do you promise you will stay with me forever?"  
When Sonic saw, he stood up, hold Metal Sonic's hand and said with a smile "I promise"  
And then hugged him.  
When they finished hugging, they still keep looking to each other for some minutes. It was night, and Metal's eyes were shining. Sonic started getting his face more and more closer to Metal's face, he wasn't sure if Metal wanted it, or if it would be right to do, he also was afraid of how would Metal react, but he couldn't stop. When he was close enough, he kissed Metal Sonic.  
Metal didn't have a mouth, but the feeling was here, he couldn't understand it well, it was something new to him, but he knew it was the best thing he ever felt. Metal never thought he could feel that, he never thought he would love someone, and more than that: he never thought someone would love him.


End file.
